


Sunflower & The Sea

by pixiewaltz



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, ex-boyfriends au??, florist!hb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewaltz/pseuds/pixiewaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin coincidentally met his ex-boyfriend, Hakyeon, three years after they broke up, at his flower shop; both surprised at the sudden unwanted meeting -- Hongbin dwells on his anger towards Hakyeon while Hakyeon, drowning himself in guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower & The Sea

There are three fire lilies left on the pot and Hongbin was writing down the flowers he needs to restock when the bell rang; the sky is still bright with streaks of soft golden cloud in the west, the clock on the bone-white colored wall showing 16:57. Hongbin’s eyes immediately moved to the customer in the front door, wondering who was it when he already changed the placard from ‘open’ to ‘close’. 

The person standing infront of his door was someone he least expected would show up — Hongbin’s eyes widened in disbelief at his coy smile; he didn’t changed at all. It was Hakyeon.

“Oh. Hi, uhm, I was referred to this place by someone I know. I know it’s closed but it’s kind of an emergency, so…” He started, face flushed red when his eyes met Hongbin’s, clearly startled. He looked exactly the same, the way he speaks – the tone, the hand gestures when he’s nervous, his habit to chew off his bottom lip, everything stayed the same. He probably didn’t know this flower shop is owned by Hongbin, his ex-boyfriend, and Hongbin never expected that Hakyeon would be here knocking his door. 

Hongbin didn’t know how to respond. He stayed frozen infront of his well-dressed ex-boyfriend, with his mouth half hanging open. His trembling palms grow sweaty as the uneasiness and unnecessary warmth build up inside his veins and three long seconds later Hongbin stepped aside to let him in. 

“I don’t have that much flowers left.” 

“That’s okay. I just need a few.” Hongbin could hear the smile in Hakyeon’s tone and he nodded quickly, backing him. He’s busying himself by moving around the flower pots, trying to avoid Hakyeon’s eyes for he could feel his gaze following him wherever he moves and it was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. Hongbin’s fingers were quick to pick all the flowers left from today and start to arrange them into a bouquet. He didn’t know for what occasion this flower bouquet is and he don’t want to know. It’s weird already to arrange a flower bouquet for his ex. 

There was a heavy atmosphere of awkward silence clogging above them as Hongbin cuts the bottom edge of the flowers. For two minutes long, neither of them had spoken a word. Hakyeon was busy with his phone and Hongbin was busy doing his works; secretly stealing glances a bit at Hakyeon every now and then. He dyed his hair brown, letting it uncombed and unstyled. He noticed too that he had been exercising; his arms are veiny and his whole figure is well-built and firm. 

Hongbin wondered to himself then, after his eyes trailing the tip of his fingers to his eyelashes: is he dating someone new?

“How are you?” Hakyeon asked with a tiny smile – a harmless smile people have when they try to break the ice but it pierced Hongbin’s chest in an inconvenient way. He knows he should’ve expected at least question like this but he hoped they won’t talk at all until after he finished making the bouquet. He answered a short, “I’m good,” without looking at Hakyeon’s eyes. The bouquet is almost done – he wished Hakyeon won’t throw any question or trying to pick up a conversation again until it’s done. 

He did fell into silence once he heard an answer from Hongbin, keeping himself occupied with whatever he was doing on his phone – but as soon as the sound of the scissor working and the clock on the wall ticking slowly occupy the whole room, he realized it was probably better if Hakyeon kept on bothering him with his attempts on picking small talks.

When Hongbin was done, Hakyeon was still busy with his phone and he felt a great relief when he hands him the bouquet. The grin on Hakyeon’s face was wide, clearly satisfied with his work, and he thanked Hongbin, smiling to him before leaving his shop and get into his car. 

The sky is glowing in an ablazing orange and people are busy travelling back home; Hongbin hadn’t moved an inch from his place even after Hakyeon’s car long gone from his sight, heading towards the gleaming city lights and skyscrapers. The wind is chilly so he had to close the door soon but he let it wide open until he finished untangling his mind. There were just too much questions going on inside his head demanding for an immediate answer.

He still remembers everything; he was a freshman, three months to a year being together with Hakyeon when he kept on saying goodbye inbetween their rushed kisses — he won’t answer Hongbin’s question and keeps on kissing back and then the next day when he drops by his place after class, he was already gone like a smoke. Later he learnt Hakyeon got the scholarship and had left for France. He was the last one to know apparently. Both Jaehwan and Wonsik thought Hakyeon had told him; they didn’t bother asking about Hakyeon to him in case he’ll get sad being reminded about his departure constantly. 

He was mad, ofcourse. He tried to text Hakyeon but something inside him telling him not to – so he put his phone away from him, building self-conforming thoughts about his possible reasons on letting Hongbin know the last. 

It didn’t work well. 

He keeps on thinking about how Hakyeon doesn’t want to be with him anymore and it eats him up a lot; he waited for text, call-in, anything from Hakyeon until two days after, he told him to forget about him. With an ugly smiley emoticon in the end of the heartless ‘goodbye, nice to know you’. 

He was a jerk — he is a jerk. 

Hongbin heaved a heavy sigh; there are lots of denials and self-defense and a lot more of resentment tied into one huge sledge-hammer, knocking a hello to his head loudly like it wants a portion of Hongbin’s brain to stay and rot there until it dissolves into something else. 

Really, after all these time, why now? Why does he have to appear now, after Hongbin had long learnt how to give up on him?

// 

Hakyeon’s breath hasn’t evened out. His grip on the car handle is tight but the corner of his eyes keep on glancing to the flower bouquet lying on the passenger’s seat. Something about that bouquet is magnetizing; even without the sad truth that it was made by his ex-boyfriend. 

He didn’t know it was Hongbin’s flower shop at all – people said the small flower shop downtown makes the prettiest flower bouquet and Hakyeon just followed the suggestion, wanting to surprise his mother. When he saw the person he expected the least to be owner of the flower shop, Hakyeon froze. 

He saw that Hongbin was freezing too, loss of words and as confused as he is — yet he’s beautiful, still with his round eyes and frizzy hair. He tied his grown hair into a messy ponytail and Hakyeon’s heart flutters with admiration and sadness.

He had so many questions running on his head from the moment he got inside his neat flower shop; how’s he? Is he okay? Did he forgive him for the thing he did three years ago? Is he meeting someone new? He kept every question to himself knowing that there’d be no answer to his questions, watching him working with the bouquet over his phone.  
He probably dates someone right now, Hakyeon quickly concludes, until he saw Hongbin’s eyes shining in a way they did years ago as he leaves his shop. 

The question mark on his mind is getting bigger and bigger everytime he thinks about the glint on his eyes – it was just an illusion, he believed it to be. Yet the more he was making himself sure that it was just his mind and eyes playing a trick, the more the he thinks about it. 

His chest warms at the thought that Hongbin, too, wished that it hasn’t ended yet.

Three years ago, he tried to convince himself that he could let him go eventually – he’s Hongbin after all, his strong boy. Three years later, on a cold windy October night, he knows those plans never go along with him from the very start. 

//

Taekwoon is giggling, mouth wide with his round bottom teeth showing as he kicks Jaehwan’s calves. On his right hand he’s carrying the bowling ball as if it was a watermelon – he hit strike afterwards. The crowd erupts and Jaehwan pulls him in for a hug; everyone is in cheery mode. Hongbin, however, sits alone with his canned soda, rejecting girls from other university who ask for his number as politely as he can at times. 

He was originally going to the bowling arena with Wonsik but he came along with his boyfriend – they’re now disappeared and Hongbin’s bet is that they’re fucking in the bathroom stall – so Hongbin had to be alone. Taekwoon and his boyfriend (Jaehwan) tagged along naturally, pushing Hongbin away to the corner more. He’d yell at them if he’s functioning normally but sadly he wasn’t – so he just let everyone do whatever they want. 

Watching Jaehwan and Taekwoon hit strikes was boring since they’re really good at it and he doesn’t really feel like playing with little group of people surrounding them. So he told Jaehwan he’d go out a bit for a smoke. He crouches down in front of the backdoor’s entrance and lit his cigarette. The sky is stable despite of being too inky blue-black and so does the sea; but the wind is chilly for a tranquil ordinary October night.

He hasn’t gone for three minutes when his phone vibrates – probably Wonsik asking about his whereabouts. It wasn’t from Wonsik, though. Nor it was from Jaehwan or Taekwoon. 

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]

 _23:56 — thanks for the flowers. my mom likes the bouquet so much ^^_  
_23:56 — I’m sorry I must have surprised you._

Agitated, Hongbin shoves his phone back to his coat’s pocket, grunting lowly with a frowned face. The whole conversation history he kept for the past three years are awfully there and his eyes accidentally went to read the cliché goodbye and thank you and he didn’t want to read the date of the text Hakyeon sent him the last time before this; he just didn’t want to remember that he kept the conversations history and his finger somehow didn’t presses the ‘delete’ button when he actually can do that anytime.

He inhales the deep ocean fragrance mixed with his cigarette. Hakyeon must saw that he already seen his messages already. He probably already knows that Hongbin won’t answer back because, well, is there actually something that they should talk about? Hongbin exhales the smoke with a huff and he goes back to the bowling arena. He’s tired and he hasn’t got home after he left his flower shop. 

When he’s back to the arena, Wonsik and his boyfriend were there but Jaehwan and Taekwoon were gone – grabbing some foods, Wonsik said, and after handing him some money to pay off Wonsik’s money he used to brought him dinner he excused himself. 

He opens his car windows as he drove by the sea, listening to the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. He loves the sea and its tranquility and how the whirring black pool of water would pull him in and strangle him to death; the sea reminds him of Hakyeon. 

// 

Hongbin stares at his phone screen, finger tapped and untapped the message box repetitively. He probably needs to answer; maybe something spiteful to make him feel bad? But it was unnecessary and childish and that would make him feel even worse about himself and Hakyeon. 

[ **Lee Hongbin** ]  
_00:28 — no need to thank me. those are leftover flowers anyway._

That was a decent answer, he thinks to himself. At least he didn’t pick up a conversation and he lets him know that he received his message. The answer came right away and Hongbin almost had no time to keep the message bubble on hold – so he groaned.

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]  
_00:28 — well, I still need to say thanks right?_

Hongbin scoffed. Another beep made him jolts. 

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]  
_00:29 — why are you still awake? can’t sleep?_

[ **Lee Hongbin** ]  
_00:29 — just got home. why aren’t you asleep?_

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]  
_00:29 — at the beach now_

[ **Lee Hongbin** ]  
_00:30 — in midnight? and it’s almost winter? What the hell hyung_

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]  
_00:30 — i missed the sea._  
_00:30 — i miss you._

What the hell. Hongbin thinks, his heart pounding both in confusion, anger and longing. He misses Hakyeon a lot; so much, he has no idea how much it hurts. 

//

[ **Cha Hakyeon** ]  
_00:30 — I miss you._

Hakyeon rereads his last text and cursed himself. There’s a tiny ‘read’ after the text bubble and Hakyeon resented himself more. The answer never came. He doesn’t know which made him more upset; he knows he’s not going to get an answer but still sent that or that he’s still expecting Hongbin to reply him even after a half an hour passed since he sent that.

His fingers abruptly scroll up the chatroom with Hongbin, eyes fall to one of the conversations he had with him a very long time ago – Hongbin would talk to him about alien propaganda documentaries he watched with Sanghyuk, he’d talk to him about things that’s living deep in the depth of the dark ocean and how ominous they’re with his big shining eyes he could almost see through his texts and Hakyeon would spend hours and hours of texting him back, making sure he won’t fall asleep feeling unwanted because he didn’t reply his texts. 

But he left him feeling unwanted three years ago so he didn’t delete his entire conversation with Hongbin as a reminder – of how happy he was when he was with Hongbin, and how good it feels to see someone he cares about is happy because of him then how he cut the ties so easily like everything wasn’t a big deal. Both of the reasons hurt Hakyeon a lot and he didn’t like going through his chat history; yet he still keep it. 

The sea is quiet and tranquil while the wind is especially chilly for an October night. Hakyeon watches the wave crashes to the shore then pulled by the moon; he sees the sea foam dissolves and suddenly he remembered about Little Mermaid who turned into sea foam. 

Hakyeon checks his phone once again. The tiny “read” besides his latest conversation with Hongbin bothers him more than the noisy wind.

//

The morning was pleasant with beautiful contrasts between cold navy blue sky and warm hues of orange clouds, floating lightly. The wind is, however, getting chillier as October draws to an end so Hongbin hugs himself tighter everytime the café’s door opened. He saw through the window how people are busy with their own errands as the clock draws closer to seven. He just got back from the earliest flower market and refilled the flowers he needed for the preordered bouquets. He have plenty of time left before his shop opened and he hadn’t eaten anything yet so he dropped by the café where Wonsik works at.

Hongbin’s eyes were tailing his bestfriend, busy working behind the counter and grinding the coffee beans when his phone on his jeans’ pocket vibrates. He groaned when he checks his phone, it reminds him that he needs to finish the flower bouquets for two different weddings and that the flower crowns order for another wedding is due to the day after tomorrow. 

Sighing, Hongbin took out his notebook halfheartedly to start designing the bouquets and flower crowns — usually he loves doing this for it’s the funniest part of his job but he just doesn’t feel like doing it. 

“Here you go.” Hongbin looked up to find a freshly brewed coffee with its complementary: sugar and milk, and extra sugar glazed doughnuts on his table. He was absorbed with his drawings and forgot about his breakfast and once he laid his eyes on delicious looking doughnuts, he shoves his notebook back to his sling bag and hushed out a short ‘thank you’. Wonsik sits infront of him with his own coffee and sips it. It’s not the busy hour yet so Wonsik was free to talk to Hongbin; plus the manager lets the employees have their breakfast in the café. 

There are distinctive chatters and soft alternative songs playing through the speaker; Hongbin loved the ambience and how he can push back thoughts about his job for awhile and focusing on the taste of the coffee. He also heard Wonsik’s mug clanked, followed by his voice – sounded concerned and careful, “I heard Hakyeon hyung is back.”  
Hongbin sighed. He swallowed his doughnuts first before he speaks, “I know.” 

“What do you mean you know?”

“I met him yesterday.”

“What the hell? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, I meant to but you were too busy hooking up with your boyfriend, remember?” Wonsik grinned and muttered a whispered sorry for an answer, followed by thirty seconds of silence before Wonsik sips his coffee again and cleared his throat. Hongbin told him that he met Hakyeon yesterday at the flower shop and that he brought all of his flowers but he didn’t told him the late night chatting – he’s a sentimentalist he would asks for more information from Hongbin and he doesn’t want that.

“The thing is, Jaehwan hyung’s gonna hold a welcoming party for him.” 

Ah, ofcourse. He sometimes forgets that Jaehwan is more of a sentimentalist than Wonsik is and he’s really fond of Hakyeon. Wonsik told him the party is tomorrow at Jaehwan’s place and he asks Hongbin to be there. At least as a good friend that once he was. Hongbin doesn’t like the idea though – not the welcoming party, but the idea that he have to see him again. 

“I don’t think I will stay long for the party.” And before Wonsik asks more question, Hongbin told him he doesn’t want to see Hakyeon; three to five seconds to say hi will be enough but not for a chit-chat or all the catching ups. 

“Well, at least you’ll be there,” Wonsik smiled before taking his now empty cup – the clock is nearing eight; busy hour is in three minutes. The store manager called him for a short briefing so he needed to go. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” Hongbin smiled back, on his way to munch down the second doughnut. 

“Oh and— you haven’t technically broken up with him have you? Work that out I guess. I hate to see you keep on being… angry whenever we talk about him.” 

Hongbin cocked his eyebrows and lips pursed tight, sugar glazed doughnut just a centimeters away from his mouth. Wonsik’s right; but he chooses not to care. His shop is opening in half an hour and he doesn’t have any time on thinking something unimportant. Not yet at least. 

Hongbin packed his things and bid goodbye to Wonsik after he finished everything on his plate, speeding to his flower shop with a lot of things running on his mind. He had always been fine, really. Without the thoughts to work things out with Hakyeon or about Hakyeon himself – he never thought about solving things with him during the past years and he doesn’t want to be reminded again of the goodbyes and ‘forget me’ scenario he pulled off to get rid of Hongbin. Hakyeon probably the same too – had wiped Hongbin out and dated two or three boys in France, the thoughts to work things out with him never crossed his mind at all. 

Really, there’s nothing to talk about. They’re done and they will always be done. Hongbin exhaled loudly, concluded his thoughts and starts to get his works done. 

// 

Hongbin was more than thirty minutes late to the party when he stands right infront of Jaehwan’s door, hesitating whether he should ring the bell or not. His phone kept on vibrating since an hour ago, most of them are from Jaehwan and Wonsik asking his whereabouts. His forefinger was just a centimeter away from the bell when he pulled it back; the party is crowded from the way the shoes are scattered everywhere in the front porch and how the music is blaring loudly and he doesn’t feel like blending in with the crowd for now. 

He did brush his hair and tied it neatly today; actually putting an effort on how he looks. Hongbin sighed, turning off his phone and walks away from Jaehwan’s front porch to the shore nearby; he’ll wait until the crowd disappeared and then he’ll come in to say a quick hello to everyone and tell them he was busy arranging flowers until late. After that he’ll scoot home and eat something nice – maybe ramen or chicken with alcohol to warm him up. 

Today too, the sky is clear with sparkling silver spots here and there and Hongbin suddenly remembered the science lesson he had years ago about finding Orion sign in the winter sky. The wind is strong and chilly, the usual winter wind. Hongbin lit his cigarette and fixes his eyes on the sea; on how the black water engulfing the white sand and how the waves crashing to the rocks off-shore. His mind draws him back again to the party – now he’s almost an hour late to it. He wonders then; will Hakyeon tell them stories of him in France? Did he felt lonely when he was there? Because Hongbin felt lonely and feeling lonely alone is lonelier than being lonely itself. 

Hongbin scoffed at the thought of Hakyeon being lonely in France. No, he doesn’t want it upon Hakyeon at all – he’s a good guy after all and being lonely in a foreign place is horrible. It’s because he doesn’t like to think that he’s the only one feeling that way. He got reminded about what Wonsik said yesterday at the café – to sort things out – he would be lying if he says he doesn’t think about it, at least not until yesterday. 

He would like to, actually, to know the real reason behind all these and finally understands Hakyeon’s standpoint – but it gets really scary everytime Hongbin tries to compose a sentence. What if Hakyeon did mean it? What if his feelings were actually never reciprocated, that he wasn’t desired at all? 

“So you smoke now?” Hongbin flinched and exhaled loudly as his eyes captured Hakyeon standing behind him, wearing his usual smile. He quickly turns his cigarette off; stepping on it before sparing a space for Hakyeon to sit. Hakyeon was enveloped in a huge coat almost as big as himself and it was somehow more cute than funny; he doesn’t seem to be surprised to find Hongbin in the shore, though, and something about his composedness freaks Hongbin a bit. 

“Why are you here? You escaped from your own party?” 

“Too crowded. Got tired with explaining the same story over and over again.” Hakyeon explains, taking a seat beside Hongbin and rubs his hands few times before shoving them into the coat’s pocket. He asked Hongbin if he would like a can of coffee which Hongbin gladly said yes to – the coffee was still warm and he wonders if he actually knew where Hongbin is all along. 

“Why aren’t you come inside, though? Sanghyuk came too. He bought us all a lot of ramune.” Hongbin grinned at the mention of ramune and Sanghyuk. He’s glad Sanghyuk had a time to come over since he hadn’t spare his time to visit them for the past four years since his family moved to Japan. 

“I was late to the party and, well, I thought the party was a small party between us but—”

“Same old Jaehwan. Yeah. I know.” Both of them chuckled, eyes looking far to the ocean. It’s been a really long time since the last time he heard this kind of cheery tone from Hakyeon; he laughs so delightfully it was contagious. 

Hakyeon then continued to tell him what’s going on inside the house; apparently so much funny things happened – the usual Sanghyuk and Jaehwan things, how grumpy and annoyed Taekwoon was and how Jaehwan tried to calm him down and Wonsik’s endless laughter – and Hongbin got carried away with his stories, eyes gleaming with curiosity and mouth wide with laughter. 

He was laughing so hard; eyes crinkled into a crescent and right hand went to cover his widely opened lips when he caught Hakyeon’s eyes – staring at him the same way he did three years ago. It made him nervous.

“W-why are you staring?” 

“No, it’s just that... It’s been ages since the last time I saw you like this.” 

Hongbin chuckled awkwardly, quickly gulps down his coffee and fell into silence. He’s so good at this and he hates it that he always know how to make him feel mushy. Hakyeon is silent too, eyes looking far off to the sea. 

“So, when did you start to smoke?” 

“Right after you left for France I guess.” 

“Oh… I see,” 

The conversation followed by even more awkward silence than before; leaving Hakyeon staring at his sneakers and Hongbin sipping his coffee silently. He has no idea what’s going on inside Hakyeon’s head — why is he even here? Why does he always seem this confident meeting him? Wonsik didn’t even dare meeting his ex-girlfriend after they broke up and Hakyeon is his first ever boyfriend so he had no experience handling exes. Hakyeon thinks Hongbin doesn’t realize this but he knows that keep on staring at him from the corner of his eyes —what does this means? He used to be so good at reading his gestures but it’s so difficult now; he’s completely foreign and distant. 

“Hey, let’s go inside. You want to meet Sanghyuk, right?” Hongbin nods at his words, following him from behind in careful footsteps. His back looks lonely and cold and heavy – it looks like he carries so many thoughts on his shoulders too and he couldn’t find the end path to those thoughts. 

Wonsik probably was right. They need to talk. 

“Hyung?” 

Their footsteps paused. The music from Jaehwan’s house sounds close but all Hongbin can listen to was the sound of the dark ocean water engulfing the shore and his heartbeat. Hakyeon was just some steps away from him, smiling sweetly — too sweet that it feels sad to him. 

“D-do you have time to talk?” 

//

Hakyeon stares at his ceilings, laying flat on his back and focusing on the light bulb. The party at Jaehwan’s house finished at dawn and he didn’t remember much of it; except a few funny incidents inside the house involving Taekwoon chasing around Sanghyuk, and the thing he remembers clearly: Hongbin. 

He was so pretty with his hair tied in a tidy bun and he was prettier when his eyes stare off to the space, locking his gaze with the smoke coming off from the cigarette on his mouth. He smells like cigarette and himself – Hakyeon remembers person by their smell and Hongbin hadn’t changed his perfume. He never liked how the cigarette’s strong scent will linger on someone’s skin but he liked how Hongbin smells like; probably because it was Hongbin. 

Then his laugh; he remembered it vividly more than any part of the party tonight, more than when he caught Jaehwan and Taekwoon trying to make out on the second floor’s hallway. He always sounds enthusiastic when he speaks and he will laugh wholeheartedly like a child; it was more than beautiful. It feels like he had fallen in love again when he had always been. 

He said he wants to talk to him. It could be about anything really – anything but about them – and Hakyeon should really stop expecting but he keeps on staring longingly at his phone screen; there, flashed a text from Hongbin wishing him a good night sleep. 

Yes, he’d have it. 

[ **Hongbinnie** ]  
_02:43 — I’m free tomorrow after work, btw. I think I’d let u know that. Goodnight_

—or not. 

//

Hongbin checks himself through the front camera of his phone again and again, making sure all strands of his hair are tied tidily into a pony tail. He looks down to see how he dressed like; it was ok, at least he didn’t wear something he had worn and actually made an effort to look good – too good even, probably too much for just going to a coffee shop. He smells too good too for a person who goes to a coffee shop in a weekday. 

He flinched a bit when the phone on his hand vibrates. It’s almost 3 pm – almost the time. 

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]  
_14:57 — are you there already?_  
_14:57 — wait a bit I need to find a good parking spot_

Hongbin scoffed. He can just park infront of the coffee shop like he did; Hongbin immediately knows it’s an excuse for him to be late. Hongbin told Hakyeon that he’s on his way too so he doesn’t have to feel bad – it’s a lie. He had been sitting in the bus stop just across the coffee shop, smoking for the past fifteen minutes. 

It was fun to see him walking so fast to their meeting point two minutes later; he pulls up his phone from his coat’s pocket and his fingers are tapping on its screen immediately. Three seconds later, Hongbin’s phone vibrated. He was just fine when he answers Hakyeon’s texts, fixing his collar and his hair once again before going to see him but as his footsteps taking him closer to Hakyeon, the colder his palms are becoming.

“Ah, there you are!” 

Hongbin doesn’t know if it’s because of how good he dressed himself today or if it’s because of the smile he has on his face that matched the sky today, but his heart sank when he saw Hakyeon so up-close. He’s so beautiful – and it reminds him of that first day when he held Hakyeon’s hand for the first time. 

Hakyeon immediately took him inside the coffee shop; there’s a nice spot upstairs by window where they can watch the street. The scenery was pretty when Hongbin looked down – the bright yellowing canopies are oddly eye-pleasing and that came from someone who owns a flower shop. 

“You look good today,” was what Hakyeon said to him after they placed their order. Hongbin sheepishly smiled, returning it with a barely audible ‘thanks’ before his eyes wander to the cityscape again. Hongbin could hear a small scoff and Hakyeon was doing the thing again – staring at him, every detail of him, as if he had just seen Hongbin for the very first time. 

“Stop staring at me, hyung.” 

“I told you, you look good today.” Hakyeon’s smile was wide and he was clearly satisfied at how fast Hongbin’s ears turned red. Damn, he should’ve worn his hair down today. 

“So, how are you?” 

“I’m fine. It’s so busy nowadays, though. People are getting married and just yesterday I finished arranging the bouquets for two weddings happening in the same day. You?” Before Hakyeon could reply Hongbin’s question, the waitress came up to where they sat with their orders; hot caramel milk for Hakyeon and cinnamon hot cocoa for Hongbin.  
As soon as the waitress left, Hakyeon sips his drink so slowly, humming in contentment as he savors the taste. He winced a bit, though, when he gulps the milk too fast – the hot liquid must’ve burned his throat, and Hongbin giggled a little. 

“Must be fun, huh?” Hongbin’s giggle turned into a laugh, nodding at Hakyeon’s words. Hakyeon’s lips pursed into a small pout before continue drinking his caramel milk; this time, he was careful enough not to burn his tongue. 

“Hyung, you haven’t answered me,” 

“Oh? What did you say?”

“How are you?”

“Ah, well I’m good! I’m planning to open a bakery next month.” 

He was smiling so wide — so wide and beautiful, eyes gleaming under the café’s soft light that Hongbin couldn’t help but smile too, aside from the happy news. It was always Hakyeon’s dream to open a bakery. He looks so happy and that’s something Hongbin hadn’t seen in years; it feels so warm when Hongbin lets himself happy and it was strange to see him smiling with all of his bottom teeth. 

“So you will stay in the town?”

“Yeah, the building is actually just ten minutes walk from here! It’s a really great place and I’m planning to move out and live there too. The rent is good, too.”

“Wow, that’s really a great place, then.” So Hakyeon doesn’t live in his old apartment anymore, Hongbin made a mental note. 

“It’s still need so much revamping, though. And it still needs furniture.” 

Hongbin hums and nods, playing with the straw of his drink. Hakyeon continues with the story of his dream sofa he told Hongbin four years ago and he showed the picture of the said sofa to Hongbin, squealing excitedly when he saw that the shop is offering a 25% discount. 

“It’s just 25% off, hyung.” Hongbin snatched his phone from his hand, scrolling down to read the details of the product. “Besides it only has ugly colors,”

“So how many percent off did you expect? Christmas is still faraway so 25% off is a very generous deal,” Hakyeon argues, now looking at the details of the product along with Hongbin. He said he’ll take the ablazing red color since they doesn’t sell the black one — needs to spice up his dull life, he said. Hongbin rolled his eyes, fingers continue on scrolling on the online catalogue. 

“Look, this sofa has pretty colors and the price is reasonable – oh, and the black sofa is in stock.” 

Hakyeon frowns at Hongbin’s choice – it isn’t pretty enough and it isn’t discounted, he said. Well, he only cares about discount afterall. 

The rest of the afternoon they talked about Wonsik and his new boyfriend – apparently Hakyeon hadn’t heard about him yet. Hakyeon told him that he saw Taekwoon and Jaehwan making out in the hallway during his welcoming party, which Hongbin prefers not to hear actually because he was drinking his hot chocolate. 

They didn’t talk about them; about how everything went down that time, about their feelings, but Hongbin enjoyed his time with Hakyeon regardless. It was 7 pm when they decided that they should go home – with Hakyeon succeeding on persuading Hongbin to help him moving out. 

“It was a nice time.” Hakyeon smiled, glowing softly under the street lamp. Hongbin smiled back, wasn’t aware of how close their faces were before Hakyeon leaned in to fix his fringe – he had to tiptoe a bit and Hongbin could count the stars on his eyes; he’s so beautiful. “See you around, Hongbin-ah.”

“Yeah, see you soon hyung.”

Hongbin didn’t think he would leave the café with a smile on his face – nor did he think he would feel so warm in this weather. It’s just weird. It’s still weird to him that Hakyeon is real and not just a bleak figure that lives on his memory. It’s weird that he knows him so well and at the same time he wants to keep on understanding him; and it’s weirder that he wants to stop resenting him.

[ **Lee Hongbin** ]

_19:07 — hyung?_

_19:07 — can we meet again soon?_

_19:08 — I’ll treat you the caramel milk next time. also cheese katsu_

[ **Hakyeonie hyung** ]

_19:08 — sure thing_

_19:09 — get home safely, ok? ^^_

Hongbin found it even weirder that he smiles to his phonescreen – but he doesn’t want to care about it anymore. He’s happy and he wants to solely be happy. He probably would call Hakyeon tonight – he already misses his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in February 2014 and it's still hasn't finished.... this is just the first part of the whole story, the second part is.... on its way ^^; I tried to write both from Hakyeon and Hongbin's perspectives and it's hard to connect both of their perspectives into one story, but if not so, the story won't flow so.... this was apparently the only way....
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any comments and kudos~ see you soon ♡♡♡


End file.
